rhameini_abrahamfandomcom-20200214-history
WDTDD
Chapter 1 : The Rise of the Seventh Antichrist episode starts with a classical song in the house, Rhameini prays to Satan Rhameini : All hail Satan! Please Satan! Come here! Mother : Rhameini! GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! Rhameini : Why? Mother : Because I love hating people! a hammer and breaks Abraham's teeth with it Abraham : Fuck you mother! If that's what you want! I will rape you! her mother by plunging his dick into his mother's butt, the camera shows every details gets out of the house and her dad appears out of nowhere, he became Jewish Dad : GIVE ME MONEY YOU FUCKER!!!!! Rhameini : Satan! Come help me! I hate everyone! and messed-up corpses appear everywhere and a door made of organs appears as well, it opens and Satan appears Satan : What do you want you pesky creature? Rhameini : I want be your slave for my entire life! Satan : Alright, then you follow me! follows Satan and they go to hell, there are millions of people burning alive in lava, having their heads decapitated. Satan and Rhameini are walking toward the core of Hell Rhameini : What are those things? Satan : They are Liberals, Jews, Muslims, and everything that isn't Gallist! Rhameini : I'm Gallist! Satan : Yes! And that's why you will be guided to the void of Satanism! Rhameini : So, what do I do? Satan : Jesus killed millions of Jews without telling anyone! You should stop him from being reborn again! Rhameini : Why aren't you friend? Both of you are antisemitic! Satan : You should send every persons and animals to Hell! So I can make them burn alive and suffer forever! Rhameini : Alright! goes back to Earth, she feels weird Mother : pregnant now I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!! Rhameini : You know what I'm gonna do? in her mom's vagina and pulls out the unborn baby out of her mother's belly, she tries to tear off the umbilical cord by pulling the baby very hard, she ends up tearing the baby off, there is blood coming out of her mother's vagina and same for the baby, her mom vomits in the baby's mouth and the baby dies Done! Father : Hey! YOU BASTARD! I'M SUPPOSED TO KILL YOUR MOM!!! NOT FUCKING YOU!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Rhameini : Sit on a chair you fucker! Father : on a chair Rhameini : a hammer and crush her dad's balls with every detail shown and blood comes out of it, she then shows her breasts to her dad so his dick grows, Rhameini bites the dick and licks it, she bites the dick again and pulls it until she tears of the dick Done! camera cuts to hell, Rhameini's dad and mom are here and they are sent to the lava, they will burn forever and Satan is very happy, God appears out of nowhere God : Hey! Satan! Satan : Hi god! Did you kill Jews today? God : Yes! And Yawheh helped me! camera cuts to the Jews being decapitated, there are maggots coming out of their mouth, ears, and even nose, and eyes as well camera cuts back to Earth, Rhameini caught a few kittens Rhameini : Hello dear kids! Wanna DIE???!!! takes a hammer and crushes the first kitten's balls, she tears of the second kitten's eye, she pulls the third kitten's heart out of his butt, they all suffer and end up dying, they go to hell, they end up burning in lava Rhameini : Good! I'm gonna... a woman walking on the road Mhh... camera fades to black, then fades to a live action room with a woman being attached to a high stick being glued on the ground, a person that may be John K. dressed up as Rhameini comes and tears the woman’s tongue and eats it, “Rhameini” tears the woman's eyes out of the eye sockets, then “Rhameini” smokes cannabis, there are subliminal images of real little children making sex, the camera ends up fading to hell, the woman ends up being penetrated by Satan himself Rhameini : I love killing people! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! unborn baby is crawling next to Rhameini and cries, the baby is rotting slowly while blood and maggots are coming out of every hole of his body, Rhameini uses her hammer to crush the baby's head, she then goes back to her house and sees her dad's dick, she takes it as realistic eyes are coming out of every holes, she puts it in her vagina and penetrates it in her mom's butt for a long time as maggots, worms and realistic eyes are coming out of it, 10 seconds exactly she stops and does the same to her dad, vomit is coming out of his butt as well] Rhameini : Ahahahaah... AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! camera fades and we see a real woman and a man being dead, there are eyes everywhere, vomit and maggots everywhere, the room is burning as the persons burn alive, we get to see them burning alive camera fades back to the house, Rhameini takes every drugs possible and she falls on the ground, the camera fades to a desert of blood, it looks like one of Username 666's videos, there are holes everywhere and blood, but there are also millions of Jews, Christians and Muslims impaled as well as Nazis being burned alive, there are flying bloodshot eyes everywhere, a giant maggot enters in Rhameini's mouth and comes out of her belly, the organs are falling and there is blood coming out of it, on the top of a sand dune, there is a tower of organs, vomit, eyes, and messed-up corpses with millions of hands coming out of it to call for help, there are subliminal images of children dying from a probable revived black death, or maybe some other illnesses, Rhameini crawls until she reaches the tower, the desert starts to burn, everyone burns except Rhameini, she enters in the tower and goes to the top of it, there is a naked Abraham waiting for sex, Rhameini tears of Abraham's dick with the balls as well and puts everything in her vagina, she starts penetrating the dick in Abraham's butt, as millions of people are screaming to death and the surviving religious innocent go to the top as well, a flying demon takes his human and uses it as a gun, he fires vomit mixed up with vomit on Rhameini and Abraham, R & A continue to make sex, subliminal images of little children making sex appear, and suddenly, it show Rhameini & Abraham as real life kids making sex, meteorites of organs are falling down the sky and start destroying everything, a meteorite hits the tower and it falls down, Rhameini and Abraham fly and impale everyone in excruciating details a man, a Jewish man cries and is the last impaled man, Rhameini decides to burn them all, everyone is screaming in horror, the lava flows the desert and a giant monster comes and laughs at Rhameini & Abraham, the camera fades back to reality and she goes to the cemetery, she digs out Natalie Portman's dead body, the tomb said that she was so greedy that she died, Rhameini decides to use her dad's dick to make sex with her, Portman has tons of maggots coming out of her mouth, Rhameini french kiss her and then licks her eyes, she throws Portman on the ground Rhameini : Stupid Jews! goes back to her house, she is watching live action child porn, in this small movie, two kids are french kissing, they are licking each others body, they are fully naked, and a man appears and fatten the kids like gooses, the first kid gets fattened and then lays on the ground, she vomits and cries, the second kid however, gets fattened and the man touch his belly, the man calls him a pig and the kid cries, the camera cuts to hell and everyone that has been impaled are forced to throw themselves into the lava, Satan is satisfacted Satan : Good job, kiddo! Chapter 2 : The Human Landfill is walking on the road, the sky is dark red, she sees men and women making sex with no privacy, she sees a little girl on the road, her parents are punching her because she didn't do her homework, Rhameini impales the mom and cuts the dad's eyes in pieces, she impales the girl gruesomely, the camera gets a little dizzy and fades to a real girl in a forest, a stick impales her and she screams, she dies Rhameini : I love killing! a Jew, she goes near him Hey Jew! Hold that impaled girl! Jews holds the impaled girl, Rhameini pulls out his legs and she ends up tearing off the legs Fuck off! Jew! cat comes out of nowhere, Rhameini holds him and puts him in front of her, she penetrates the dad's dick in the cat's butt, for no reason she takes her shoes off and her sockets as well, she stomps on the cat's head and gets naked, Satan appears Satan : Rhameini! Rhameini : What? Satan : Wanna make sex with me? Rhameini : Sure! Satan : his dick in Rhameini's butt for 10 seconds Wanna visit Hell? Rhameini : Sure! and Satan go to hell, there are millions of people burning alive and the child are being stabbed, crushed, rapped, fattened... The slaves are feeding them maggots and vomit, the adult slave smell their smelly feet and lick them as well camera cuts to Earth, and Ralph Bakshi is having sex with a dead little boy and hangs him on the ceiling, he goes to the toilets and sees a dead little kid with maggots coming out of his eyes, Ralph sucks the kid's ass while there is poop and maggots coming out of it, his child comes here Ralph Bakshi : WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SLEEP!!!! Boy : But, daddy! It's not even time to go to sleep! Ralph Bakshi : kills the kid with an axe, he chops the kid's eye and stomach, red maggots are coming out of his mouth camera cuts to Hell, Rhameini is asking Satan how she could kill faster Satan : You can't kill faster... Rhameini : So, I'm coming back to Earth? Satan : Yes, you can. Rhameini : back to Earth, but she also goes in a room with hands and eyes coming out of the red bloody walls, a Jew with a wide open chest is floating in the airs, there is a red head coming out of the Jew's chest and entirely bloody red eyes are coming out of it with organs and vomit as well, the camera glitches and cuts to a place where everything is bloody red, live action kids are making sex and bugs are appearing on the screen and hands are coming out of the walls, the walls are melting and the Jew starts to melt as well I love Satan! wakes up Uncle : Hey! Rhameini! Rhameini : You? Uncle : Let's masturbate while watching Nicola Stapleton and Hugh Pollard making sex in the 80's! Rhameini : Weren't they kids? Uncle : Shut up and let's watch it! and her Uncle watch a child pornography out of Nicola Stapleton and Hugh Pollar making sex, not live action this time, it's just CGI Rhameini : Nicola putting her butt on the screen, she pause the TV and takes a scissor, she cuts off her uncle's dick and puts it in her vagina, she penetates Nicola's ass throughout the TV and shadow people with live action eyes start to appear on the walls and the TV turns off Shadow : gibberish appears and the room disappears, the background gets filled with shadow mans and we see mountains of Jewish, Muslim and Christian child corpses everywhere, the background change it's color after each 0,01 seconds, Rhameini falls in a hole and ends up in a place as horrible, vile and disgusting as Hell, the place where the dead go to die... The human landfill, tons and millions of mountains of messed up corpses are rotting and Rhameini gets headaches, she falls on her knees and maggots are coming out of her eyes and nose, she vomits tons of worms and blood, she walks toward the landfill searching for people to burn, to cut in pieces, to tear of their body parts and to crush Rhameini : Hey! Who are you? Labby the dog : I'm your savior. Son of Jesus. I spoke to God and he asked me to kill all Jews, please can you do it? Rhameini : Yes! I'm gonna do it for God! Labby : If you kill the Jewish Wizard, I will teach you how to kill all Americans. Rhameini : Okay, send me to Earth then. Labby : Rhameini to Earth, she's burning and her clothes burn first, then her body, she ends up melting down and ends up falling in a pit full of naked children, tons of impaled people on every side of the pit, and a portal in the bottom of the pit, when she enters the portal, she's still falling and the shadows reappear, the sky is dark red and black, there is a black sun which has an live action eye on it, she goes in the forest and sees the Jewish Wizard's house, she enters in Rhameini : Hey! Filthy Jew! Jewish Wizard : All hail Jesus! Rhameini : I have an red-hot iron! And guess what I'll do with it! burns the Jewish Wizard's left hand with the red-hot iron, she torns the wizard's flesh with a pincer on 6 different places, his left and right arm, his left and right legs, his dick and finally his forehead. She tears off the wizard's heart out of his chest and throws it on his face, she finally tears of his dead, within his last minute to live, Rhameini cuts him in pieces with a knife, she licks his head while maggots coming out of his head and body in the Mu continent, Mulo's parents are punishing her brother Mulo's Dad : YOU FUCKER!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO OUT!!!! Mulo's brother : No! I don't want to be tortured again! I just wanted to kill a bunny! Mulo's Mom : Who cares about the bunny? Going out is WAY WORSE than killing a bunny with a knife! Mom and Dad hang her brother on the ceiling and they whip him violently with a whip, her brother gets open wounds and the parents put honey on his wounds, and then, a goat came to lick the honey, the brother is screaming in agony as maggots are coming out of the wounds Mulo's mom : a weight of 300 metric pounds (150 kg) to each of his big toes for half an hour, after that moment, the mom fits to the brother's feet a shoe made of well-oiled, uncured dog skin, the shoes were two fingers shorter than his feet, the mom puts him before a fire and When the shoes warmed up, they contracted, crushing the feet inside them to stumps. When the shoes were removed, his half-broiled skin was torn off. After his feet were damaged, his armpits were branded. After that he was dressed in a shirt soaked in alcohol. Then burning bacon fat was poured over him and sharp nails were stuck between the flesh and the nails of his hands and feet camera cuts back to Rhameini's house, Rhameini is plunging her dad's dick in a dog's butt Jewish child appears and apparently, he's the Jewish Wizard's son Jewish child : Fuck France! Rhameini : the Jewish child in a wooden tub with only his head sticking out. After that, Rhameini paints his face with milk and honey, and soon, flies begin to feed on them. The kid is also fed for six days and end up swimming in their excrement. After a few days, maggots and worms devour his body as he decayed alive in excruciating details The rest coming soon... Category:Transcripts